


Chiefdom

by Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Feisty omega Jack, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Implied omega abuse, Intersex omega character, M/M, Mild Alpha Hiccup, Mutual Non-Con, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Roleplay converted to fic, Slow Burn, mentioned infertility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo/pseuds/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo
Summary: Berk had won the war against the island of Burgess, now the young Chief Hiccup of Berk is expected to heal fresh wounds and tie the two peoples together.  Jack is the omega son of the recently deceased Chief of Burgess and strikes a deal with the Chief of Berk: marriage and his cooperation in exchange for a peaceful joint rule, with the underlying intention to take back what was his.  However, things don't stay that simple for long and the two must learn to trust each other in order to survive a greater threat that intends to take them both down from their thrones.Converted from a role-play co-written by the lovely VellaMal.





	Chiefdom

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic was converted from a roleplay, I've done my best to try and make it as seamless as possible. Any comments would be appreciated! Thank you!

Burgess had been a prosperous island. It had several villages spread throughout and was rich with resources such as the people’s skill in weaving and garments from the wool of their sheep. They were a major contributor to the trade routes, foreigners often docking at their shores for trade. Aside from their clothes they offered lumber, ore, and food. They were rich with resources and their people never wanted for anything, that is until the war. The burgess Chief, North had led an attack on Berk, one of their neighboring islands. The chief’s hope was to overthrow the new chief, who was young and inexperienced. However things didn’t go as planned and within months after the first attack, Burgess was forced to surrender to Berk. Burgess might have had the right resources for war, but they underestimated the warriors of Berk and its new chief. 

It was only a day after the news of their surrender had spread. What once was a lush and bountiful village was now a pile of rubble and burnt buildings. Their warriors were dead or captured and the island was left defenseless against the Berkian warriors. All the strong, able-bodied Alphas had left to fight so all that remained in the villages were omegas, the elderly and children. The Burgess Chief had been announced dead and the people knew they had been defeated. 

Jack was the son of Chief North and though he’d begged to be allowed to fight, his father had ordered him to stay home with the other omegas. Being an omega never stopped Jack from doing things before, so he’d been angry when he was forced to stay behind. Now it was too late for his father, but Jack had hopes in retaking their island, but standing amongst the rubble of their village, it seemed like an impossible feat. He did his best to go around to the injured, rallying up lost children and the injured. He kept a hand to his side, a sash wrapped tightly around his midsection. It had started to bleed through again, but he tried to ignore it, at least for now. After the attack on the village, he’d pulled himself out from under the rubble but he was better off than most. He knew the Berkian Chief was going to dock on their shores at any hour, but Jack kept his focus on his people, helping them as much as he was able. He’d deal with the Chief when he arrived.

 

Hiccup, Chief of Berk, had been pleasantly surprised that his first major battle had gone so smoothly. His father, twice the strategist that Hiccup ever was, had whittled down most of the villages around the Berk Islands, and it was a relief that the Burgess soldiers had capitulated so easily. A shame that their Chief had died as well, but at least he might be able to pick up negotiations with the next in line. That way, the could hopefully keep as many of Burgess’s people alive and willing to help as possible.  
With the dragons growing bolder year by year, they needed all the people they could get, and they needed them loyal. Hiccup didn’t have the resources to be dealing with factions or a rebellion as well.  
He stood between the rows of oars people, the strongest Alphas of Berk, watching Burgess’s shore and docks approach, waiting for the right time to reaffirm his army’s orders

Within the remains of the village, Jack looked up at a couple children running through what was left of their village streets, announcing with fear in their voices that the Berkian Chief was coming ashore. Jack frowned as the villagers became nervous but he tried to assure the ones nearest to him. He kept a hand to his side as he stood, frowning down towards the docks as he watched. He pulled his cloak further around him, hiding his bloodied side and more importantly, the dagger he had hidden. He wrapped his hand around the handle, keeping it out of sight as he waited. He stayed within the crowd, trying to blend in with the other villagers. The Berkians couldn’t know who he was, not yet. 

At the shore, Hiccup gathered his warriors on the beach just before the docks to give them their final orders.  
“One last time before we go in. Nobody dies today, and nobody gets hurt if it’s at all possible to avoid. We’re just here to collect them. Be gentle if you can. Be firm if you can’t. Get backup if you need it. We’re on an island. Those who are waiting at the docks, make sure that they can’t get any boats together. We’ve got all the time we need, so no need to rush and make mistakes.” He looked around at them. “Many of you were in the same position as these villagers, so don’t go forgetting it. You have until sundown.”  
There was an answering “Yes, chief!” from the gathered warriors, and they spread out across the town, some of them turning and returning to the boats.  
When nobody was watching him, Hiccup took a deep breath and started off towards the village, too. He needed to look for the chief’s heir, first and foremost.

When one of the Berkian warriors announced the villagers were to go with them back to Berk, the villagers of Burgess hesitated. Some of them cooperated, out of fear, mostly omegas with young children. Jack stayed behind, frowning as he watched. He turned and ducked into one of the few standing huts, one that was housing the injured and elderly. It would be difficult to move some of the injured he knew, and he was sure some of the elderly would be stubborn about leaving. He looked over his people with a frown, wondering if he could pull off convincing the Berkian Chief to let them stay. He sighed in frustration and turned to head outside again. He gripped his dagger under his cloak tightly, his heart pounding. The only way he could help his people now would be to overthrow the Berkian Chief and gain back their independence. He wasn’t ready to go down without a fight. Everything had been taken from him, all he had left was his people. 

During his search, Hiccup hadn’t had any luck at the hideouts that most of his warriors were busy clearing out yet. If the Chief’s heir wasn't in the larger hideouts, he figured, they must be somewhere on their own. At least, that’s what Hiccup would do. Stay with the largest number to comfort them, or hide away somewhere in the hopes that he would be overlooked and be able to find them and rally them later.  
He didn’t want it to be the case -- it would make it that much harder to negotiate later, but he was forced to consider that the worst case scenario. He was the Chief, after all -- that’s what he was supposed to do.  
He headed for some of the main structures, trying to decide which one would be most likely to have a nook that a person could hide in, and therefore where he should search first.

Jack quietly walked along in the shadow of one of the standing huts that remained, his side twinged and he faltered in his step a moment, looking down. He grimaced, pressing his hand to the bandage and sighing when it came away bloody. He frowned and pulled his cloak around him further, setting his jaw. If he was to be successful, he couldn’t show any weakness. He watched as a few Berkian warriors approached, trying to usher villagers to the ships. Jack turned to look towards the docks, hoping to spot the chief and get his plan over with before his people were carted off, but he blinked in surprise when he spotted the Chief just a few yards away. He stared a moment, knowing it was the Chief by the emblem on his chest. He hesitated, feeling daunted by the task he had set before himself, but he knew he didn’t have much time. He stared at the Chief, frozen and wondered if he would be recognized. He doubted it, they had never met and right now, Jack didn’t look any different than every other Burgess survivor. However, if by chance the Chief would recognize him as the past Chief’s heir, his chances of success would be gone. He had to strike.

Jack stared at the Chief, watching him head for the larger building structures, or what was left of them. Jack hesitated for a moment, glancing around at the Berkian warriors. He didn’t want to be stopped before he got the chance to even reach the Chief, but they seemed to be distracted by the other villagers. Jack made up his mind then and started walking, bee-lining it to the Berkian Chief. He gripped his dagger handle tightly under his cloak, ignoring the painful twinge in his side and the damp feeling of blood starting to drip down along the side of his pants. He was mere feet from the Chief when he lunged at him, dagger drawn out and raised as he gave a furious cry, murder glinting in his blue eyes. 

Hiccup heard the cry just in time to wheel around. The breath left him as he took the blow of a knife full in the chest, the armor the only thing that kept him from following his father into the records of ex-Chiefs of Berk. He didn’t have a weapon himself -- a move that had seemed to make so much sense when he had decided it was a good idea for he, the Chief, not to appear too threatening, but now he was regretting that choice. He made a grab for his assailant’s wrists but missed in his confusion and surprise.  
“Hey, whoa!”  
Not a very Chiefly thing to say, but the best his brain could conjure at short notice.

Jack panted, cursing himself as his first strike didn’t land the way he had hoped. He grunted as he pulled back his hands, dodging the Chief’s grip before striking out again, swiping the dagger and slicing through the leather of the Chief’s arm guard, though he still didn’t make a scratch of skin. Panting and growing weary, Jack tried again, angry that he was quickly failing. Time was vital, other Berkian warriors had spotted the commotion and were running to their Chief. He lunged once more, trying to stab the Chief but missed and lost his balance, feeling light-headed as he knocked into the other instead. Hiccup was better prepared for the second lunge, but only because this one seemed clumsier. His assailant was far less quick on his feet than before. Jack leaned against the Chief and tried to push himself off him where they stood, but his legs seemed to be failing him. The world started spinning and he could feel his side soaked in blood, slowly dripping down. The pain grew too much and a sudden spike of it had him leaning further into the Chief’s armor. “Agh!” He cried out and gasped in pain, his legs collapsing under him. Hiccup managed to grab one of the arms that held that knife and hold it firm, even despite nearly staggering under the weight of the attacker as the -- man? Boy? All wrapped up like this, it was hard to tell -- collapsed against him.

Jack dropped the dagger just as the Berkian warriors reached their Chief, swords drawn. Hiccup looked up to the Berkian warriors. “Stop!” he called to them, wrapping his other arm around the attacker, holding him up. “He’s no danger, but he is injured. Take him, carefully. We’ll treat him, and keep him locked up till we can talk to him properly.”

Jack panted and groaned in pain, his eyelids fluttering slightly but he did here the Chief’s words. The warriors did as Hiccup ordered, two of them wrapping their arms around Jack and pulling him away. Jack gritted his teeth in pain but reached out at Hiccup defiantly, his hand catching on a part of Hiccup’s armor as his legs kicked slightly. He’d failed, he knew, but he wasn’t finished. “No!” He cried out defiantly in frustration, trying to reach for his dagger but it was picked up before he could get it back. He huffed, one large warrior hauling him up, his arms around his torso and Jack choked on a grunt of pain as he was successfully carried off, forced to let go of the Chief. 

Hiccup watched as his warriors took away the struggling villager and sighed. He turned to one of the remaining warriors. “Are they as much trouble as this one?”  
One of them shook her head. “Not half.”  
Hiccup nodded. “Good. Any sign of the chief’s heir yet?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Keep looking, then. I’ll look this way. Follow me, just in case. There might be more around like that, and it’d be nice to have the extra bodyguard.”  
A couple of the warriors broke off and followed behind Hiccup as they kept searching, the remainder of them taking the villager to the boats.

 

Jack was carried to the Chief’s ship and taken to the lower decks. There were two barred cells there and he was placed into one, grunting as he was settled down on the cot. He panted, blinking sluggishly as he laid still. He fought back tears of frustration, wishing he’d succeeded in his plan, but he wasn’t ready to give up yet. A healer was permitted into the cell and a warrior watched Jack carefully as the healer treated him. His side was unbandaged, cleaned and stitched up properly before being wrapped again. Jack had fallen unconscious somewhere in the middle of the stitching process. He didn’t wake again until it was nearly nightfall and he felt the ship slowly move, most likely away from the docks. 

Hiccup was sitting pensively towards the rear of the ship, out of the way of those operating the oars, and his second, Astrid, giving orders and supervising the navigators. They hadn’t managed to find the Chief’s heir. Was it possible that he’d left before they got there? That was the problem with travel like this -- they would have had plenty of warning. If word had got out that the Berkians were looking to capture, not kill -- and it very likely had -- they might have sent the heir away to raise forces elsewhere.  
And that would be a terrible problem.  
Perhaps they’d need to do a sweep of the other islands in the area. But … he didn’t want to have to do that again so soon. There was only so much time it was wise to leave Berk unguarded from the dragons …  
He’d have to think about that when they got back to Berk, after they’d dealt with the prisoners they already had. Maybe one of them could be convinced to talk. Or to brag. Either way.

Astrid glanced over at Hiccup, frowning slightly. She knew what he was thinking, they’d yet to find the Burgess heir and it was troubling. There was no telling where he was or if he was even alive. But if he wasn’t, surely they would have heard of it. Astrid thought for a moment before approaching Hiccup. “My Chief, if you like...we could continue our search for the heir by asking the prisoners? Surely a few of them know something...what about that boy that attacked you?” She suggested, raising an eyebrow. “He seemed pretty upset, perhaps he knows something we don’t about the heir…” 

Hiccup nodded. “I was going to wait till we got to Berk,” he confessed. “But you’re right about that distressed prisoner. While he’s here, I might as well try. He’s separate from the others, so there won’t be the problem of any of the others finding out.”  
He stood up. Mostly it would give him something to do to stop fretting, he supposed.  
“I’m taking my salt fish ration now,” he told Astrid. “In case he needs a little bribery.”

He descended, ration in one of the pockets hanging from his belt, into the belly of the ship, to where they had shut up the villager who had attacked him. This room on the Chief’s ship was reserved for the problematic prisoners, where Stoick could keep an eye on them. Hiccup wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do about it -- how did a fishbone like him intimidate people like his mountain of a father had? -- but it was tradition now and it did mean he could question that one prisoner alone.

Down in his cell, Jack had managed to sit up on the cot and leaned against the side of the ship, sighing softly as he looked around. He didn’t know what would happen to him, but he figured at this point, nothing good. But they still didn’t know who he was...and when they found out, it would either end well or badly for him. An idea started brewing in his mind when he heard the door creak open and looked up to see the Chief of Berk. He frowned a bit but was much calmer than he had been earlier. He looked the alpha up and down a moment, studying him. He didn’t look like his father, maybe he was different than Stoick had been, but Jack wasn’t going to bet his life on it. “What are you doing with the people of Burgess?” He asked immediately. 

“Taking them back to Berk,” Hiccup said. “We’ll ask them to join us. They’ll be citizens, same as any of my people. We’ll rebuild Burgess and repopulate it. Your Alphas -- the warriors who surrendered, that is -- will be our warriors. Your children, your Betas and your Omegas will join our villages.” He said it simply -- he’d given this speech many times before. It was hard to convince someone you’d just conquered that you didn’t intend them harm, but thankfully the dragon attacks were all it usually took to convince people that they were best off staying with Berk, who had the largest armies.  
“Those who won’t will be allowed to leave. We’ll give them a ship -- one of the ones we took from your docks. It’s in good condition, and they’ll be supplied to get them well past our borders.”

Jack raised an eyebrow as he listened, rather surprised at Hiccup’s plan. He was different than his father then, at least, from what Jack had heard of Stoick from his own father. 

Hiccup pulled the fish out of his pocket and offered it. “Fish?" 

Jack glanced at the offered fish and shook his head, frowning.  
“No thanks.” He murmured.  
"You had a pretty bad wound back there.” Hiccup frowned, an expression of concern. Jack looked down when Hiccup mentioned his wound. “It’s fine.” He said quietly, subconsciously laying his hand over his wrapped side.  
“How’d you get it?” Hiccup asked.  
“I was trying to get people out of a burning hut, I got them out but the structure collapsed and part of it fell on top of me.” He murmured with a frown, his expression turning angry. “Your warriors caused the fire.” He growled.

Ah. That was … going to make this difficult. “Oh,” Hiccup said. “I’m … sorry.”  
He put the fish away again. “I’m here to ask about your Chief’s heir. We’d like to talk to them, across a negotiation table, Chief to Chief. But we couldn’t find them in the town. Would you happen to know where they went?”

Jack remained quiet for a moment, looking down before glancing up at Hiccup again.  
“What will you do with the Chief’s heir after you talk to them? Most would kill them, to eliminate any chance of an uprising…” He pointed out, curious about Hiccup’s answer. He seemed like a reasonable Chief, but he couldn’t be sure. “On another hand, why would I tell you anything?” He asked, crossing his arms. “Are you going to torture me if I don’t?”

“Torture?” Hiccup asked. “No. For the Chief’s heir, if they don’t accept my offer, they get the same terms as their people.” He gave a wry laugh. “And so do you. I can’t think of a quicker way to start an uprising than killing Chiefs and torturing people. I need people on my side -- I don’t need any more enemies than I already have, thanks.”

Jack thought about what Hiccup said. If he wanted to gain power again, he could just keep his status a secret and leave when he was able, but it would take far too long to gain a large enough army to take Burgess back...however, if he took a shortcut to the throne, he would be able to do it faster. Having decided on his idea, Jack stared at Hiccup. “You don’t need to search for the Chief’s heir, you’ve already found him.” He said seriously and watched Hiccup, raising an eyebrow as he waited for him to understand.

Hiccup felt the tension leave his shoulders in a rush. “Good!” he said.  
That was a relief. No search parties -- he could cross off a whole list of problems from his list. No need to calculate the warriors he could afford to give up for the next dragon attack. No need to calculate supplies.  
He felt himself actually grin in relief, before he coughed, covering his mouth quickly. “I mean -- that saves us a lot of time and trouble. Still, we’ll make sure that wound is healed before I ask you to come to negotiations. I know how long these things can go for. The trip won’t take too much longer than another day if the winds stay right.”

Jack shook his head, watching Hiccup. “There’s no need to wait. I know what I want.” He said seriously. “Obviously I can’t have Burgess back, I know that...but I still want to be a leader for my people. I will allow you to reign peacefully and won’t cause any trouble if we marry.” He said simply, staring at Hiccup. 

Hiccup paused. Wh -- what?

“You’re an alpha and I’m sure you didn’t miss my omegan scent.” Jack continued. 

“I … no, I didn’t, but …”  
Hiccup hadn’t, he realized, though he’d been too surprised at the attack to realize what that meant.

“That way I can watch over my people, as I was meant to do. And for you...it gives you the peaceful alliance you so badly need.” Jack added casually. 

“Wait -- the heir of Burgess …” Hiccup stopped. He was going to say ‘is an Omega?’ but it suddenly struck him how rude that would be. “Um.”

Jack watched him put the pieces together and gave a nod. “Yep, omega.” He confirmed and purposely released his scent more, proving it. “Marrying me would unite our islands and the people of Burgess might not hate your guts so much.” He pointed out. “It would let me continue to be their leader, at least partially…” He murmured. “You know, I think if your advisors were here, they would agree with my offer.”

Hiccup nearly choked, then nodded. “They would,” he said.  
Gods, he really was not his father -- he was the one who was supposed to be leading this negotiation! He cleared his throat. “Yes, I’ll … have to discuss it with them,” he said, then, in a quieter voice, asked, “What, exactly, do you want to do with that power?”

“I want to ensure the wellbeing and best intentions of my people...I can’t do that as a villager.” Jack pointed out. “You don’t know the Burgess people, I do. I know how they think and I know their traditions. You’ll need my help in understanding and knowing them if you’re to rule them.” He said seriously, watching Hiccup. 

Stoick’s training told Hiccup that there was more to it -- that there had to be more to it, there was always more to it … but the Burgess Chief’s son looked so sincere about it that he couldn’t think what it might be. Not after having this sprung on him so suddenly.  
He stood up.  
“I’ll … um. Tell my advisers -- or me. Or anyone really. If you need anything. I’ll make sure they know to make you comfortable.”  
And with that, he turned to leave the room.

Jack watched Hiccup leave, his eyes never leaving him until the Chief was out of sight. Jack sighed softly, wondering if his plan would work. Hiccup definitely seemed surprised, but he didn’t outright reject his offer, so Jack had hope. 

When Hiccup came back up on deck, Astrid looked at him curiously. “My Chief,” She said, placing her fist over her heart before lowering it again. “Did the villager tell you anything important? Does he know the whereabouts of the Burgess heir?”

“Turns out,” Hiccup said with a sigh, beckoning her to the back of the deck. “We’ve got him below decks, and we changed his bandages today.”  
He sighed and put his hand to his face. “And things are just peachy.”

Astrid followed Hiccup and her eyes widened at the news. “He...he’s the heir? But...he’s an omega?” She pointed out in a low voice, genuinely surprised. “Did he say anything else to you? Why would he reveal his identity?” She asked a bit suspiciously. 

Hiccup shrugged. “Guess I said something that he liked to hear. Apparently, I do that sometimes.” He sighed. “Sorry, Astrid -- it’s been a very weird day.” He hesitated. She was his second and his main adviser -- she’d have to know before the day was out, but did he really have to tell her straight out like this…?  
He grinned to try and turn the whole thing into a joke. “I mean how many times does someone try to stab you and then propose marriage on the same day?”

Astrid’s eyes widened in shock. “He...proposed...marriage?” She asked, astounded at first, however, the more she thought about it, she frowned knowingly. “He could be up to something...it might be admitting defeat but with a greater purpose in mind...however, the marriage might be a good idea to unite the islands...and he’s nieve if he thinks he can retake Burgess through marrying you.” She said. “You’re an alpha, he’s an omega. If he ever challenges you, you can put him in his place and he won’t be able to do anything but listen to his instincts.” She pointed out. 

“Hm,” Hiccup said. “I’m not worried about keeping him in line. I’m worried about what he might do before I even get a chance to,” he admitted. Anyone who was willing to pounce on Hiccup and try to stab him deserved at least a little wariness as far as Hiccup was concerned, omega or not.  
“And I already thought about that … but honestly, it’ll save us a lot of heartache right now, and I just can’t think of anything he’d gain unless he intends to get closer to me in order to sway my decisions or something,” Hiccup said. “But honestly, we need Burgess to be as much a part of Berk as possible, so as far as he’s concerned, that wish should be already granted.”

Astrid listened and nodded in agreement. “He might try to gain more power, but he’s never been marked by an alpha, he doesn’t know what that bond can do, how it links two people together. His instincts would be more honed in on pleasing you instead of rebelling against you.” She explained and shrugged. “But I think it is a step in the right direction as far as unity.” She added. “But, if you do decide to marry him, I would advise you to keep him under a tight leash. At least until you know him better.”

Hiccup nodded. “Of course,” he said. Then pensively, he added, “It might even be easier to keep a leash on him if he is marked.” Not that he particularly wanted to have to resort to that, but if the other Chief -- because he was the Chief now -- was willingly offering …

Astrid nodded. “It will be easier. He may not realize how it will change after he’s marked, but either way, it's good for Berk. For both islands, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. The closer he is, the harder it will be for him to plan anything.” She said confidently. “But,” She warned seriously, “If you’re going to agree to this marriage, you should do it quickly and mark him as soon as possible. Put out the spark before it turns into a flame.” 

Hiccup sighed. “Well, alright, then. Guess this is happening now,” he grumbled.  
He still wasn’t sure exactly what was happening, or why, or how, but it was definitely happening. It was happening all over the place today.  
“I guess we’ll deal with that when we get back, then. I’ll leave him as he is for now. In case we think of any pressing reason that this is a bad idea before we get home.”

Astrid smiled and gave a nod. “Very well. I will make the proper arrangements when we arrive at Berk.” She assured him. 

 

The winds were strong and helped them arrive back at Berk in record time. The journey had been quick, but not nearly quick enough for Hiccup’s tastes. Not that he was particularly looking forward to the marriage and the marking -- he’d known Burgess’s chief for all of, what, half an hour? And a significant portion of that had been spent trying not to be stabbed -- but the longer he was on the ship, the more he felt restless and itchy.

As they approached the docks, Jack looked up from where he sat within his cell, hearing faint sounds of commotion and voices shouting directions to dock the ship. He pushed himself up with a slight grunt, a hand at his side as he walked over the cell door, waiting. They must have arrived at Berk.  
When the boat pulled up at the dock, Hiccup went down himself to fetch the Burgess chief and bring him to the village. He knocked on the door politely before entering.

Jack turned his head at the knock and watched as Hiccup came in. “We're at Berk?” He assumed, remaining where he was sitting. For some reason, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was because he was in a place he didn't know, or because he wasn't sure what Hiccup had decided as far as his marriage offer. Whatever option Hiccup chose, it made him nervous. Still, he hid it well and he intended to keep it hidden.

Hiccup nodded. “We’re at Berk.” He went to hold out his hand, then stopped. Everything was going to happen all at once when they got ashore, and he didn’t want to face that just yet. Instead, with a long sigh, he sat down on a bench on the side of the room opposite the Burgess Chief.  
“Look,” he said, preparing to launch into another speech -- something his father might say, something that explained everything so that there was no confusion and everything seemed to follow a logical plan, but the words just wouldn’t come to him, so instead he stretched out his hand and said. “Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.” He gave the Burgess Chief a sheepish grin. “I, uh, just realized that we never actually did the whole names thing.”

Jack watched Hiccup and noticed he wasn't the only one that was nervous. He looked down, hiding a small smile before looking back up at Hiccup, a little surprised. He stared at him a moment, thinking that maybe Hiccup really was this nice all the time. Jack reached out and put his hand in Hiccup's, not breaking eye contact with him. “Jackson Overland Frost.” He said slowly then shrugged slightly. “Jack.” He clarified. 

He pulled on Hiccups hand slightly and used him to help himself up, grunting slightly as he stood and kept his free hand at his side. “Did...did you make a decision on my offer?” He asked seriously, wanting to know what to expect.

“You’re … right. It’s the best option for now. I accept if the offer is still on the table.” That wry grin returned as he said, “Wasn’t really how I was expecting my eventual marriage proposal to go. Please don’t be offended if I don’t seem, uh … over the moon about this? I’m trying, but it’s a little hard when this was decided before I even got your name …”  
What he really wanted to say was that he was sure they’d work out something, and that he didn’t want to pressure Jack into feeling anything in particular for him, because it was just a political thing really, but that was the sort of thing his father would have had the presence of mind to say, not him.

Jack's shoulders relaxed a bit in relief. This was good, he could work with this. He listened to Hiccup and nodded, shrugging slightly. “I didn't expect you to be happy about it, at least, not in the normal way.” He said seriously. “It's for our islands.” He clarified and sighed softly. “Shall we go?” He asked, eager to get out of the cell in the belly of the ship.

Hiccup nodded and held out his arm for Jack to take.

 

As they left the belly of the ship, some of the warriors looked up, startled. After all, a rumor might run through Berk faster than a bad case of flu, but even for his warriors, it wasn’t possible to spread the news before everyone had even left their ships.  
The other prisoners were being led in groups, surrounded by warriors, but not bound or dragged. The Berkians had gathered to watch the spectacle. Jack held onto Hiccups arm, slowly walking with him as he watched his people exit the ship. He frowned sadly, wishing they could all be home again but he held onto the hope that Hiccup would stay true to his word. He looked over the crowd of Berkians, swallowing thickly as he felt a bit intimidated by their accusing stares.  
As Hiccup and Jack descended the stairs leading down from the ship, The first cries of confusion and indignation began.

“Hey, who’s that with the Chief?”  
“He’s from Burgess -- A Burgess Omega?”  
“That's the Burgess Chief's son!”  
“Monster!”  
“Murderer!” 

The cries rang out like a storm of daggers directed at Jack but he stood tall and just kept walking with Hiccup, pursing his lips as he tried to just get through the village. The Berkian villagers had started shouting louder and soon the whole village seemed to be in a furious uproar. Jack knew they were accusing him of the acts of his father, after all, he'd been forced to stay home during the war...but his father was dead and there was no one else left to blame than him. 

Jack heard an angry cry of “Omegan whore!” Before something red and mildly firm hit him upside the head, splitting and smashing over his face. He grunted and flinched, lifting a hand in shock to wipe away the substance, a tomato. He hardly had a chance to register what had happened with more flying objects were assaulted onto him, eggs, tomatoes, apples, rocks, anything available to throw. 

“Ahh!” A heavy rock struck him right into his ribs and he choked on a cry of pain, his hand going to his bandages as he tried to shield himself from the ongoing attacks. 

As the rock struck Jack, Hiccup pulled him closer, with a low growl, then shouted into the crowd “Are you trying to send us all back to war? Next person to throw something -- at any of the Burgess villagers! -- is answering directly to me, got it?”  
He pulled Jack closer and kept marching him through the village. Jack grunted a bit and panted slightly, tears stinging his eyes as he was lead on by Hiccup, the long fast strides a bit difficult for Jack to keep up with due to his injury but he bit his tongue, just wanting to get out of there. He tried to wipe the tomato juice off his face, feeling like a mess.  
“Astrid. Crowd control.” He had enough of a headache without having to deal with this right now. Astrid immediately set to work with crowd control, ordering warriors to push the crowds back. The rest of the Burgess villagers were safely lead to the castle courtyard and held there until further notice. Astrid ordered the warriors to provide food and medical care for them until they heard news from Hiccup.  
“I’ll be making all the relevant announcements once all the supplies are packed away and the Burgess Chief and I have had a chance to talk with the Burgess villagers.”  
Hiccup said as he strode forwards, head up, chin up, long strides -- A Chief is always confident, Hiccup, stop slumping and mumbling! -- forgetting Jack’s injury for a moment.

Hiccup led Jack directly to the castle, only slowing down once they got inside the doors.  
He looked over at Jack, at his pinched face and the wetness in his eyes, and bit his lip. “Sorry,” he said, and led Jack to the nearest room, where a table and chairs were provided, to allow people to wait if he was too busy to see them immediately.  
“Sit,” he said to Jack. “Sorry.”

Jack kept his eyes low, frowning as he was lead into the waiting hall and gingerly sat down, his arms wrapped around his torso. He glanced up at Hiccup, eyes shiny and expression a bit defensive. “I'm fine.” He said, looking away again as he wiped at his face with his sleeve, wiping away the food splatters while also discretely trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes. 

Astrid came in then and found Hiccup in the waiting hall, sighing a bit and bowed slightly. “The Burgess villagers are within the castle walls, they are receiving medical attention and food now.” She informed him and glanced at Jack a moment, frowning. 

Hiccup nodded to Astrid, glad to have the moment to look over and give Jack the privacy to compose himself.  
“Good. Uh …. Good.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s going to be a long day. Jack and I will need to speak to them all. Are there many injuries? Will we need to gather them all in the infirmaries, or will we be able to address them in the courtyard or one of the conference rooms?”  
His mind was working a mile a minute trying to get everything sorted out in his own head.

Astrid nodded and thought a moment. “I think addressing them in the courtyard would be best, some of the injured should not be moved any more than what is needed.” She said seriously. “After they can be moved into the infirmary if they wish, but the other healthier survivors may decide to leave.” She added and glanced at Jack once more before looking at Hiccup. 

“Shall I...call for a bath?” She suggested, watching Hiccup as she nodded at Jack. “Some new clothes perhaps?” 

Hiccup looked to Jack. “It’s up to you,” he said. “Would that make you more comfortable?”

Jack glanced up at Hiccup and then Astrid before nodding. “Yes...I want a room of my own if I'm to stay here.” He said seriously. Astrid raised an eyebrow at that.

“You are to marry the Chief, omega.” She pointed out and Jack stared at her. 

“I understand but until then I want a room of my own.” He growled, punctuating each word. Astrid frowned at that, resisting to growl back at the omega before looking up at Hiccup, awaiting orders.

“Do it,” Hiccup said. “It’s his choice. Order the bath and the clothes. Then call everyone to the courtyard. An hour -- that should be long enough for Jack to rest a little and refresh himself.”  
He looked at Astrid only as he spoke, with his eyes, silently begging her not to contradict him or mention Jack’s attitude.

Astrid frowned but nodded and placed her fist over her chest with a slight bow before turning and leaving to arrange the bath and clothes. Jack sighed softly and frowned, looking away. 

“When...um...how soon are we to marry?” He asked, looking up at Hiccup. 

Hiccup shrugged. He hadn’t even gotten that far ahead of himself.  
“It’ll take a while to equip those of the Burgess villagers who want to leave,” he said. “And then they’ll have to have some time to organize the ceremony. We’ll need to properly unpack the boats, and if we hold it too soon, it won’t be memorable, because everyone will be still concentrating on settling themselves in at home. And we do need it to be memorable -- for the politics. I suppose a week and a half, at the earliest. Though we’ll announce it today. It’s not like the rumors won’t be around the whole village by this evening anyway, and we need to make sure everyone knows about it before it looks like I’m keeping secrets.”  
He ran his hand through his hair again as he thought aloud.  
“At the meeting, I’ll need to talk to you for about five minutes beforehand,” he said. “To discuss what we’re both going to say. We’ll need to at least look united, even if we’re not really sure where we’re going yet. Sorry -- if I’d have thought of that before, I’d have asked Astrid to give you more time…”

Jack listened and nodded. “The sooner the wedding happens the better.” He murmured and stood carefully, watching Hiccup as he spoke. He thought a minute before shrugging. “We can talk while I bath.” He said simply. “I'd rather talk more than five minutes.” He said and turned, starting to walk out of the waiting hall when Astrid returned. Hiccup stood, his face undeniably red. “I, uh. If you think it’s …” he said, then gathered himself. Astrid was there, after all, and he really wanted to avoid that question.  
He gestured for Jack to go first, after Astrid, out of the door.

“If you'll follow me…” Astrid said to Jack.

 

Jack followed Astrid to a guest bedchamber and she opened the door for him and Hiccup before closing it behind them. Jack sighed, grateful for the privacy and walked over to the tub filled with hot water. “Sit down if you like.” He said to Hiccup as he started to untie his cloak at the neck. Hiccup sat down and turned the chair away from the tub so that it didn’t feel like he was staring at Jack as the Burgess chief undressed and prepared to get into the tub. 

“I want my people to know first and foremost that they're safe and have nothing to fear from Berk. I will assure them of that. However, I'm uncertain the villagers of Burgess will welcome them with open arms, especially after the greeting I received at the docks.” Jack pointed out, removing his cloak and setting it over a nearby clothes wrack before he pulled off his tunic carefully, mindful of his bandages. 

“I expect the same thing,” he said. “I’m going to try and keep the Berkians in line. They should have learned by now,” he said. “But every time it’s the same. New people come, there are scuffles, we try to keep things under control, then they settle down.” He paused. “Not that that’s probably much consolation for you. But my father and I always try to make it clear to the Berkians that the same rules against fighting and violence apply to any new villagers as to other Berkians. At least, I suppose, you can take heart that, even without your help, I was never going to let the Burgess villagers become a target.”

Jack glanced at Hiccup, or at least, the back of his head as he untied his pants. He let them fall before he carefully stepped into the tub, listening to Hiccup. He slowly eased down into it, settling on his knees to not submerge his bandages. He carefully started to untie them, unwrapping them and setting them aside. 

“I don't know how my people will react to the marriage announcement.” He said honestly, hissing slightly as he carefully checked his stitches. They seemed fine, just tender and the area around them was starting to bruise from the rock. “They aren't particularly fond of you...but if we focus most of our announcement on unity, we may get away with it.” He said, starting to wash his face. 

“Can’t be any worse than just giving the announcement asking them all to join Berk without your endorsement,” Hiccup said darkly. He’d seen before what kind of trouble that caused -- his father had long ago counseled him to keep their captives separate from the rest of Berk until they made a firm decision for some very vivid reasons.  
He stole a quick glance at Jack, and then away again. It was a political marriage, and his focus should have been on what it was going to mean for their villages … but for some reason, he couldn’t stop his mind coming back to the more … personal aspects of a union like that.  
He stopped. Political marriages were a totally different beast from usual marriages. There was no guarantee that they were going to do anything intimate at all. Hiccup knew well enough that there were many ways for a Chief and their partner to have an heir that would never have to involve them so much as touching each other. He wondered if Jack, who seemed so opposed to Berk and everything it stood for, would insist on an arrangement like that.

Jack quietly washed, thinking over what Hiccup said. “Most of the people may adjust, but there is always the chance of a few who refuse change. There may be Berkian villagers that want to kill me and there may be Burgess villagers that want to kill you...but I suppose the best thing we can do is...be an example of unity.” He mused. He wondered if Hiccup expected anything from their marriage, other than political gains. Jack had thought of it himself, not because he planned for hoped for a relationship, but because if Hiccup expected a relationship and let his guard down, it would be easier for Jack to proceed with his plan. He knew he would be marked, as was tradition and the marriage was not seen complete until it was done. However, he wasn't sure what Hiccup expected from him as far as an heir. He couldn't do that anyway, he was barren. But he thought it wasn't a good idea to mention that before they were married. It might be a deal breaker and he wasn't about to take any chances. He glanced at Hiccup, frowning slightly in thought. “I know this much, if you or your generals treat me like a lowly Omega, incapable of anything other than being barefoot and pregnant, there will be an uprising from the people of Burgess.” He said seriously. 

Hiccup nodded. “And I expect you’d probably try to stab me again before they even got the chance,” he said.  
That was a thought, actually. The Chief’s mate got full access to the Chief’s rooms while they were asleep. That was a plan that neither he nor Astrid had considered.  
Not that Jack could rule without an Alpha, but a man willing to stab someone in the middle of a street might not care so much about that.  
He felt a chill run down his spine.  
“Uh. Just to check -- you aren’t planning on murdering me in my sleep, right?”

Jack smiled faintly at that, looking down as he continued to wash. “Of course not.” He said innocently. “As long as you don't do something stupid to piss me off.” He joked and then looked at Hiccup. “I'm just joking,” he added with a smile. “Why would I want to start another war while surrounded by my enemies?” 

Hiccup shrugged. “I’ve … heard a lot of stories.” Cautionary tales, more like.  
Not that he was going to take Jack’s word for it, but it somehow made him feel just a little bit better that they were joking together about this.  
“You know the terms I’m offering the Burgess villagers,” Hiccup said. “Do you have any questions you want answered before we go in front of the crowd?”

Jack thought for a moment, starting to rinse himself off. “What if some swear allegiance to me but refuse you? What will happen to them?” He asked seriously, glancing over at Hiccup, though his back was still turned. “Our announcement of engagement will convince most for my sake, but there is the concern too that they assume you’re forcing me into all this. I’m a prisoner of war in their eyes, and an omega at the mercy of an Alpha Chief.” He added. “They may not believe me when I tell them I agree to it all.” He said and shrugged. “I just want to know if you have a plan for those who don’t believe us.”

Hiccup bit his lip. He hadn’t, in honesty, but it was a good question.  
“I …”  
Nothing was coming. He ran his hand through his hair again. He had to have something to offer Jack -- this alliance was volatile enough already.  
“We can’t just refuse to let them contact you,” he said. “But I can’t trust enough that they’ll be loyal to let them in among the other Berkians. Somewhere on their own …? No, factions in the colonies would be … bad. Time limit? They’d take that as exile…”  
He stopped talking. He shouldn’t be thinking so much out loud when Jack was sitting right there, but he was stressed and wasn’t able to catch himself quickly enough.  
He looked down at his knees, to stop himself looking at Jack’s naked shoulders again. “I’m thinking,” he said.

“Perhaps if we explain to them that they are free to see me at any time, that would help convince them that I’m not a prisoner here,” Jack said and stood up in the tub, water dripping down from him as he reached for the towel nearby. “We keep them inside the castle walls for a few days, both of us make a point to help care for them, under protection of course.” He added. “That way we gain their trust. Then we will allow them into the village and help them get started on their new lives.” He sighed and wrapped the towel around himself as he stepped out of the tub and walked past Hiccup to the fresh clothes laying on the bed, the towel wrapped around his body. He glanced at Hiccup. “How does that sound?” He asked, rubbing himself down as water dripped down his legs. 

“If you think that would work, that’s a lot easier than anything I was thinking of,” Hiccup said, with a sigh of relief. “My warriors are going to insist that, at least at first, you can’t be alone with them, though. I don’t want to insist that I be present, but … I don’t like the idea of leaving you and the Burgess villagers alone in a room with any of my warriors who think you might be plotting an uprising.”

Jack nodded and glanced at Hiccup. “Understandable. But while we’re in the courtyard, you would always be with me, along with your warriors.” He explained. “I’m not permitting private audiences, but they should be able to see and talk to me in broad daylight.” He said and watched Hiccup a moment, noticing how he was keeping his eyes to the floor by Jack’s feet. Jack stared at him a moment, deciding he’d test to see what kind of alpha he was. 

There were ways he could test Hiccup’s reaction to certain things and situations to try and figure out what kind of person he was. Jack promptly dropped the towel and let it fall around his feet. He stared at Hiccup, standing there completely naked and studied his reaction. He reached for the clean shirt on the bed, not taking his eyes off Hiccup.

Hiccup swallowed hard and kept his eyes trained on the leg of the bed.  
“Y - yes,” he said. “Free access to you whenever you choose, that’s fine. That’ll appease the warriors. Yes.”  
What was Jack doing? Requesting private rooms and then just … dropping his towel in front of Hiccup? What did he want?  
He couldn’t even see Jack’s face from here to check how he was looking at Hiccup, to judge his facial expression. Not that Hiccup had ever been good at that anyway.  
“Um,” he said, but didn’t get any further.

Jack stared at him a moment longer before pulling on his shirt and then his pants. “Good.” He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. He wrapped his torso with fresh bandages and tied it. He was pleasantly surprised with Hiccup’s reaction. He tied his pants and tucked in his tunic before walking past Hiccup to the door. “Let’s get ready to address them, then.” 

Hiccup nodded, much more comfortable now that Jack was fully clothed again.  
He stood up and smoothed down his furs. Perhaps he should get changed himself, his furs and armor still smelled like ship travel. But this was more important -- everything now would have to happen quickly, at least until the end of the day. Then, everyone would be on the same page, and he could start to deal with the rest of the problems as they came.

 

Astrid was there to walk with Hiccup and Jack out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Jack looked over the railing, his hands resting on the cool stone as he observed his people. There were so many, most of them omegas and children and the elderly. There was a fair amount of them injured, but they’d received medical care. They were being fed, many of them lined up for bread, water and stew. Jack glanced at Hiccup, giving him a nod. 

Hiccup took a deep breath and announced, in a voice pitched to travel, “Please, an announcement. Berk needs people to join us. I ask you to willingly swear loyalty to me and become a citizen of Berk. We will offer anyone who agrees the same rights as any other citizen, a home, a job, and equal status to anyone from Berk. If you choose not to accept, you will be granted a ship, enough supplies to get you beyond Berk’s border and your freedom. We will ask for your decisions within three days. Please bring any of your questions to me, or to Astrid, my second. We will be happy to answer your questions. Also, Jack, your Chief and I are to be married next week. He will be helping to ensure your safety and security.”

Jack watched Hiccup for a moment but then turned his gaze to his people, trying to gage their reactions. Many were confused and shocked, several were relieved Jack could tell, mothers clutching their children close and smiling. Jack knew then it was most important that his people were safe.  
Hiccup then stepped back and gestured Jack forward.  
“Your turn,” he said, more quietly, so only Jack and the others on the balcony could hear him.

He glanced at Hiccup and then slowly walked forward a bit, placing his hands on the stone balcony. He drew in a slow breath, looking over all the Burgess citizens who stared up at him, expressions varied from worried to confused. Jack’s mouth felt dry, it was obvious Hiccup had spoken to crowds before, but Jack never had had the chance to. 

“I…” He hesitated, his voice quiet. This was bad, he couldn’t show weakness or let his people think he was intimidated. He took a slow, deep breath and gathered his thoughts.  
“People of Burgess…” He started, his voice loud and clear. “The war is over and peace has been laid before our feet. We should not let the sins of our fathers and our past define who we are today. The war was awful for both sides fighting it and I do not want to risk any more bloodshed. You all served my father well, but I am the Chief now...and I have agreed to make peace with the Chief of Berk.” He said seriously. “This marriage is for the people, both of Burgess and Berk, to set an example for peace and put our differences behind us. Stay and be loyal to us both...or leave, it is your choice. But know that what I do, what both of us do, is for the good of our people.” He said and let out a slow breath, looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup stepped forward again. “You will, of course, be able to talk to your Chief any time you please -- I won’t be preventing him from seeing you or from walking the grounds. Please feel free to bring to him any concerns. I am committed to peace in Berk, and I wouldn’t want it said that I am coercing your Chief into this union.”  
He cast eyes over the crowd, taking in their dismay, their confusion and their wariness.  
“That is all. Please -- get your food, and take any injuries to our healers. We will make sure that all of you are hale and healthy before we either find you work or send you out to rebuild.”  
He turned away from the balcony, but before he headed inside, he said quietly to Jack, “I’ll be in my rooms for the rest of the day. You have free reign of the castle and courtyard. I’ll tell Astrid to spread the word to the warriors.”

Jack watched Hiccup and frowned slightly but nodded. He wasn’t sure what to do in the castle other than help his people so that’s what he did. He helped tend to the injured and even helped offer out food to those who couldn’t stand in line. He did this all under the watch of a Berkian warrior of course, for his own protection, but he had no trouble with his people. He knew he just needed to cooperate, gain Hiccup's trust and then after the wedding, he would have his chance to set things right again and take full leadership over his people. But for now, he simply had to be patient.


End file.
